Under Siege
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: What if something had gone wrong in the episode "The Siege"? What if Alex was hurt? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai there! **

**I stumbled across this show the other day and fell in love. I actually watched the whole season in like, six hours. xD But My favorite episode was The Siege. **

**This is my version of what could have happened during the episode. **

**Note, I'm sorry if it's vague, but it's hard to find information about this show. I searched for a while. **

**But Anyway, I don't own UC or any of the characters.**

* * *

Jake Shaw, currently known as Paco Garcia, was sitting in a prison cell. He guessed it was about nine at night. Mainly because it was dark, and there were fewer guards. He sat on the rusty old bed with his back up against the wall. Of all assignments, why did he have to agree to this one. He sighed. He'd been in this hell hole for about a month. At this point, he envied Alex, she had the easy job.

* * *

"_Alright guys, we've got a new assignment." Frank Donovan announced as the group gathered into the nest. He looked toward their psychological profiler Monica Davis. Monica stood in front of a group of monitors. _

"_Here's the deal. We've been getting reports of the mistreatment of the inmates. It's believed that the deputy warden and six of his men are responsible." Monica explained._

"_So? They're prisoners. It's not supposed to be relaxing." Jake commented._

"_That doesn't mean that they should be killed Jake. There has been an odd number of inmates who seem to be killed or mistreated. None of the guards stories match up." Donovan snapped. "Jake, you're going in as an inmate, name's Paco Garcia. And Alex, you'll be posing as Dr. Catherine Watkins, a psychiatrist." Donovan passed the two envelopes, each containing their new identities. _

"_We won't be able to hold much contact with you two." Cody informed _

"_That's alright." Alex said as she read the information in the envelope._

* * *

It was safe to say, that the inmates were being mistreated. He had seen some of it, but nothing that would really hold up in court. Seeing how he had nothing better to do, Jake laid down and began to fall asleep. He was almost asleep when suddenly he heard shouting. Then, a scrawny kid came up to his cell.

"Paco! Man, we're free!" The kid said a giant smile on his face. Just then, Jake's cell door unlocked.

"What do you mean Flaco?" Jake asked. Both he and Alex knew that the inmates had been planning something, but it wasn't supposed to happen for another week or so.

"Cephus got us out! He stabbed one of those bastards. Then when two others came after him, he took them down too. He got the security key and now we're free! Isn't that great!?" Flaco exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah. Really great." Jake tried to show enthusiasm, but couldn't. He was worried. Not for himself, of course, a majority of the inmates would never turn on one another, and the ones who did were taken down quickly. He was worried for Alex. He knew that if she hadn't made it out, there was a good chance that she was a hostage.

"Hey kid, I'll see you around." Jake said as he pushed past the kid.

"Where ya goin'?" Flaco called.

"I gotta check something real quick." Jake called back, "I'll catch up with you in the yard."


	2. Chapter 2

Jake made it to the Alex's room in no time. He slowly opened the door.

"Alex?" he called. He noticed all the papers everywhere. That wasn't a good sign. "Alex?" Everything was silent, he was about to turn around when he heard a low moan. Using that as incentive, he closed the door behind him and walked toward the noise. He wasn't expecting what he found.

"Oh god. Alex." Jake muttered as he ran to his friend's side. She was laying on her side. Jake couldn't help but notice the large gash in the center of her stomach and the cuts on her hands and arms. "Come on Alex, it's time to wake up." Jake said as he gently shook his friend. He wouldn't accept that she was dead. He just wouldn't. He'd already lost one of his friends and he'd be damned if he lost another.

"Jake?" Alex asked as she opened her eyes. "What's going on?" Jake breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't want to know." Jake said as he ripped part of his shirt and tied the wound around her stomach with it. Alex flinched but didn't complain.

"What happened? You should have been out of here. Your shift is over at 8!" Jake growled.

"I had some paperwork to finish. I stayed behind not thinking anything of it. Then." Alex took a moment to recompose herself.

* * *

_Before Alex could finish filing her work, she heard shouting. She didn't think anything of it because she was in a prison. People shouted all day and night. Suddenly the door to her office was kicked in. A bald man walked in with a sick smile on his face. She knew this man. He was known as Metzger by all the inmates. She have never gotten the chance to personally work with him, but she had heard stories. _

"_What are you doing?" Alex demanded._

"_Awe, come on Doc. I just wanna have some fun." Metzger smiled as he twisted a box cutter knife in his hands. He advanced towards Alex, who held her ground. She wasn't going to back down from this guy. She's taken on guys twice his size. _

"_I don't want to have you detained, and you don't want that either." Alex tried to reason. She found it incredibly strange that he was roaming the halls. She wasn't supposed to have anymore patients today..._

"_Shut up. You don't know me." Metzger growled._

"_I know you more than you think. You're a convicted rapist. Raped twelve women, beat them, then left them for dead. You had a poor childhood growing up, you father hated you and your mother was a drug addict. So you were left on your own." Alex smirked, she had obviously gotten to him. _

"_I said SHUT UP!" He lunged at Alex but she was too quick. She started running for the door but was grabbed by a pair of hands and thrown into a wall. Her head began to swim from the impact. Metzger sliced at her with the knife, Alex yelped in pain as it made contact multiple times. She waited for her chance. When Metzger was about to swing again, Alex kicked him back and tried to go for the door again, but was tripped. She was drug backwards. _

"_You'll pay for that you bitch." Metzger growled as he plunged the knife into Alex's stomach. Alex cried out in pain and tried to get up but received a punch to the head instead. She slowly fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

"Oh Alex." Jake said.

"I'm okay, light headed, but okay." Alex muttered as she rubbed her head. It wasn't a total lie. For the most part, she felt okay. She had been through worse. She knew that if she were to tell Jake how she really felt, he would become overprotective and their cover might possibly be blown. Neither of them wanted that.

"Alex, light headed isn't good. You've lost a lot of blood. We need to get you out of-" before Jake could finish, the door was swung open.

"Yo! There's that bitch." An inmate said as walked into the room. He patted Jake on the back, "Good job bro, You found her. We've been lookin' for that one." Alex quickly looked at Jake. If he were to lose his cool, they would be screwed.

"Why have you been looking for her?" Jake asked.

"The boss wants all the hostages. Ya know? In case something happens. Like if those damn cops try to come in. We'll have a shield." The man said as he pulled Alex to her feet, she groaned in pain.

"Easy man, she's hurt." Jake realized his mistake though. The man turned and looked at him.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, if she can't even stand then how are we gonna use her as a shield? Or better yet, how are you gonna get her to the boss? You'll have to carry her."

"True 'dat." the man said. He pulled Alex out and Jake followed. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her in that condition.


	3. Chapter 3

She hurt so bad. Her stomach, her head. She just wanted it all to be over. Sadly, the inmates had other plans. Currently, she was walking to the gate. She had a shotgun pointed at her back. She was being forced to tell the negotiator the inmates' demands. Her heart stopped when she realized just who the negotiator was.

She was standing, five feet from her boss. She was both happy and sad to see him. Happy, because she got to see him, yet sad because she knew how bad he felt for leaving them in there.

"My name is Frank Donovan. Who am I speaking with?" He asked.

"Dr. Catherine Watkins. I'm a psychiatrist in inmate services." Alex replied. She felt like she was going to puke. Her head hurt, her stomach burned, and she was dizzy. Today was just not her day.

"Are you hurt in any way Catherine?" She couldn't bring herself to answer that. Subconsciously she moved her hand to her stomach. Donovan noticed instantly. His eyes pleaded that he told her what was wrong.

"I have demands." She stated. She needed to remain as calm as she could.

"I need to know the conditions of the hostages first, Catherine." Donovan said.

"The condition is bad. Four dead, twenty six wounded, six critical. And if you don't restore power, they're promising to kill more." It was getting harder for Alex to remain calm. She wanted to just run to him, and be taken out of here. She wanted to go back to a few days ago, when she wasn't injured, wasn't in danger. She knew that danger came with the job, but she just wished that this nightmare would end.

"If they do that, then we come in and everybody loses. I don't bluff they need to know that upfront." Donovan looked towards the inmates.

"First they want the power restored."

"I'll need three hostages for that." He stated.

"They also have a list of demands, pertaining to day to day living conditions which are poor here."

"I'll review that one for for free. Any allegations that violate basic inmate rights will be addressed immediately and in writing."

"I want a grand jury convened to investigate charges of assault extortion and murder against the deputy warden and six of his COs."

"I don't' have the power to convene a grand jury."

"Then find a us attorney or a federal prosecutor who can." She stated. She heard the inmates all agree with her. "The inmates want a camera crew here in the next hour hour to videotape their depositions in the event that you come in here and they are killed."

"Let's step back." Donovan said as he took a step towards her.

"No, no!" she growled. The inmates began to shout no, too. The man behind her pointed cocked the shotgun. Donovan realized his mistake and stopped. He gave her an apologetic look and put his hands where the man could see them.

"If you do this, they'll give you the wounded, provided that you take their wounded too and give them medical attention equivalent to what you give the guards."

"I want the wounded. Power will be restored immediately as a sign of our good faith, how's that?"

"I'd like a grand jury. I'd like to get out of here." she sighed.

"I'll do what I can."

Before Alex could reply, she was pulled backwards. Pain ripped through her stomach and she yelped in pain. This didn't go unnoticed by Donovan. He gave her a worried look but walked out of the prison anyway.

The man who pulled Alex back threw her back to Jake. He reached out and caught her. She inhaled quickly as the pain shot through her again. "Take that dumb bitch and do something with her."

Jake glared at the guy but said nothing. He helped Alex to her feet and they walked back into her office. He pulled the chair up and sat her in it carefully.

"Alright, we have to take a look at this." Jake said.

"I'll be fine." Alex said. She laid her head back against the chair. Her head was swimming.

"Alex, you're white as a sheet. You've lost a large amount of blood. You've got a large gash in your stomach, multiple cuts on your arms, and probably a concussion from you hitting your head. Don't tell me you're fine, because we're both know you're not. Now, I'm going to go out and try to find a first aid kit or something. Lock the door behind me and don't let anyone in. Understand?" Alex thought about arguing about it but decided against it.

"Okay." she said. Jake turned around and caught one last glance of his injured friend as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex jolted awake. She heard someone knocking at the door. Figuring it was Jake, she used the wall as a brace and walked towards the door. She was surprised however, when she opened the door to find a skinny kid, no older than twenty standing there. She knew him, he was known as Flaco. He was a really nice kid.

"The boss sent me to get you. He wants you there for the exchange in case something goes wrong." He said. Alex simply nodded. There was no point in attempting to fight with him. Taking a deep breath, Alex stood tall. Ignoring the pain, she and Flaco began to walk to the entrance.

"You, with me." the 'boss' said to Alex when she arrived. He pulled her close. "You ain't goin' anywhere sweetcheeks. You're stayin' with us 'till this is all over. So don't try anything stupid. I'd hate to have to hurt that pretty face of yours."

* * *

Jake had found some bandages and rushed back to the office. His stomach dropped when he realized that Alex wasn't there. He knew he shouldn't have left here there. She was injured. She was in no condition to fight. He knew that she could take care of herself, but not as injured as she was. A million questions ran through his mind.

_Who took her?_

_Where is she?_

_What's happening to her?_

_Is she dead?_

He cringed at the last one. He had to think positive. His heart stopped when he heard gunshots. He ran towards the sound and prayed that his friend was alright.

* * *

"Catherine." Donovan greeted as he entered the small space between the inmates and the SWAT.

"Frank. Have you complied with all of the inmates demands?" Alex asked.

"The camera crew will be here for depositions, have the inmates ready. I have multiple men searching for an US attorney or a federal prosecutor. As for their list of demands?"

The man behind Alex gave her a notepad. He pushed her gently with the barrel of the gun. Alex slowly walked towards Donovan.

Donovan realized how bad of a condition his agent was in. He noticed the cuts on her arms and the slice in her shirt along with the blood that surrounded it. She was white as a sheet and couldn't seem t concentrate. She handed Donovan the notepad and stepped back.

The exchange was going good. The six officers who were in critical condition and ten of the inmates had been moved already. The SWAT team was giving blankets and other provisions that Alex really didn't care to know about.

Then everything went to hell. She heard shouting then gunshots. Instinctively she ducked, only to fall to her knees in pain. The man behind her pulled her back to her feet.

"CEASE FIRE, GET OUT. GET OUT NOW." Donovan yelled. He could see a tear gas canister and watched as the inmates began to fall back. The last two remaining were Alex and the man with a shotgun. He had the gun around her throat, pulling her back with him.

* * *

Jake seen the remainder of the hostages. There were only five of them now, counting Alex. She was sitting in the circle, surrounded by inmates. A bald man walked towards her and pulled her to her feet. Jake knew him. It was Metzger. Alex gasped in pain but held her ground, none the less.

"Something wrong?" He smirked. Jake had the urge to walk over and bash his head in. Before Jake could do anything though, a Hispanic man stepped in.

"Yo white boy! She's not for you Metzger."

Metzger stopped. "Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"I'm the one with the throw down homies behind me. Who's telling your white, Nazi ass that this lady is not for you."

Another inmate walked towards the man. "I ain't no Nazi, are you gonna tell me the same?"

The man simply smirked. "You wanna kill someone? I do to homes, why don't you take a guard, why don't you take a Latino guard, take me. Don't matter. But we juts got orders from higher up, outside that says this lady she leaves breathing. Breathing." The man pulled Alex towards him.

"Orders from who?"

"Oh, are you gonna trust me or test me?" there was a moment of silence. The man grinned and handed the other inmate a gun. "Our gift to you dog."

The man pulled Alex out of the area. Jake following behind.

"Yo, stop following us homie." The man said.  
"Relax. He's with me." Alex explained.

"So he's your partner or something?" The man growled.

"Yes." Alex sighed. The man sized up Jake but nodded. Jake walked over to Alex. He put an arm around her for support and they walked into her office. Jake and Alex were almost in the office when a shot was heard. Time froze for Jake. Alex screamed in pain as the men behind them turned around and took care of the problem.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex!"

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Alex said. Jake helped her up. He noticed that the bullet just barely grazed her arm. She turned to the man. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. If it were up to me, I would have let him shoot you. Just tell Carlos 'Querda me familia'." Before Alex could reply, the sound of a canister dropping obtained their attention.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" the man yelled. Both Alex and Jake recognized that voice.

"Donovan?" Jake asked.

"You two alright?" Donovan asked as he holstered his weapon and looked Alex over.

"I'll be better when I'm out of this hell hole." Alex commented. Donovan couldn't help but chuckle. While supporting one side, he and Jake, who supported Alex's other side, walked out of the prison.

* * *

Both Alex and Jake were sitting in the back of an ambulance. Alex's cut was sewed up and her arms were bandaged. "So what happened in there?" Donovan asked as he appeared beside the vehicle. Alex took a deep breath. Before she spoke however something caught her attention. A black car was sitting across the street. A man in a suit was holding the back door open. She knew the man.

"Jake'll tell you. I've gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Donovan asked.

"I have a date." Alex walked over and entered the car.

* * *

Carlos stood down below, petting a horse. Alex couldn't help but feel relieved. She owed him her life. She walked down the steps, slowly. When Alex reached the bottom, Carlos turned. He gave her a happy smile. Alex didn't say anything, just simply hugged him.

"I was so worried. Are you alright?" Carlos asked as he hugged her close to him. He was so worried. He had almost lost the one thing in his life that meant anything to him.

"Truth?" Alex asked. Carlos didn't say anything, just simply waited for her to answer. "I was so scared. When it first happened, I put up a fight and all, but it's hard to do when the man has a knife and you have nothing."

"What happened Alex?" Carlos asked as he hugged her tighter to him.

"One of the inmates stabbed me. Cut my arms pretty good too. He came back and ended up shooting at me but missed. Thanks to your guys. You're the reason I'm still alive." Alex began to cry.

"Shh. It's alright. You're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me."

Just then, the man who had brought Alex showed up. _The plane's ready sir._ The man had said.

"Where are you going?"

"Where _we're_ going Alex. I want you to come with me. I can't stay here anymore. I've gotta sit on a beach and sort out this mess I call my life." Carlos said.

Alex gave him a sad smile, eyes begging to fill with tears. "I can't. I'm needed here. My team needs me. People need me. I can't... I'm sorry... Don't be mad."

Carlos cupped her face, "When you love someone you don't get mad. Disappointed maybe, but never mad. I understand. And, who knows. Maybe one day I'll be sitting on the beach and then I'll see a shadow of the most beautiful woman I know and turn around and you be standing there."

Alex began to cry, "I'll think of you every day. You sitting on the beach. You having a good time, and I'll smile every time I see it." They shared one last kiss before Alex turned around an left, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**And yeah. that's it. I hope those of you who read this enjoyed it. **


End file.
